Internal Wounds
by Impaired Heart
Summary: Can one night of passion between Hermione Granger and her best friend ruin her life forever? What about her relationship with Draco Malfoy? Please Review for an update!
1. Mud and Pure

**Internal Wounds .. x**  
  
**Impaired Heart .. x**  
  
**about .. x** Sixteen year old Hermione Granger never thought her life was perfect, but, looking back now it seems as if it were. Everythings changed. What matters now? She probably won't pass her sixth year at Hogwarts let alone be able to return. It's all Harry's fault. He did this to her. Him and his STUPID feelings for her. It shredded her life into a pile of waste, laying flat on rock bottom and now she was left to deal with it for the rest of her life after an unforgettable terrifying event one night with Tom Riddle after she goes missing one night. As if that weren't bad enough, it seems things between her and Draco Malfoy will never be the same again...  
  
**ships .. x** Hermione/Draco Ginny/Harry Harry/Hermione (only for certain scenes between the two and Harry's feelings for her) Ron/Harry Seamus/Ron  
  
**rating .. x** profanity, sexual conversation, sexual scenes, violence and rape  
  
**disclaimer .. x** Harry Potter characters and series belongs to the author, JK Rowling.  
  
**Chapter One .. x Mud and Pure**  
  
(" . . x . . "refers to changing of POV )  
  
Hermione Granger tossed her golden brown mane behind her shoulder as she bent down to retrieve her school books. So innocent she seemed, gracefully standing to leave the Great Hall for whatever reason, teasing his mind with her simple yet lovely smile and wave before she left. The pretty sixteen year old left him dazed as she walked toward the door, swinging her hips casually in her tall, proud stride. She had the looks and she walked like she knew it, it made him excited in so many different ways.   
  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she turned the corner and out of sight, her hair shone elegantly, it swayed to the side rhythmically each step she took, falling down her back and curling perfectly at the ends. How had she begun to look so good?   
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice questioned, interrupting his lustful stare at the spot where Hermione had been minutes before. "What's wrong?"  
  
Feeling rather pathetic, Harry shook off his attracted gaze and looked back at his red headed friend. "N-nothing." he stuttered, feeling his ears grow hot.   
  
"Did Hermione leave for the library again?" he asked looking as though he just realized Hermione had disappeared suddenly on them. Harry simply nodded in response still feeling embarrassed for himself. "Honestly, the amount of homework we have and she's looking forward to completing it?" Ron spat over a mouth full of turkey.   
  
"She's a little to 'school involved' that one." Lavender butted in, rolling her dark eyes as she spoke.  
  
Harry had a sudden urge to defend Hermione but thought it best to shut his mouth before he made an even bigger fool of himself. He knew Lavender would be one to make fun of him for defending her and say something utterly untruthful like he liked Hermione or something. Of course he didn't like Hermione! Right?  
  
"And another thing," she continued, making something boil inside of Harry, "is it just me or are her skirts getting shorter and shorter everyday?"  
  
"What exactly are you getting at?!" Ron chocked after taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. Harry felt the same, why didn't Lavender just quite while she was ahead?  
  
"She's turning into a bit of a slut if you ask ME." Lavender shot looking as if it were obvious. Harry hadn't really noticed.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at her then lowered it, probably realizing this argument wasn't going to go anywhere. "Well I'll be sure not to ask you then..." he murmured to himself before going back to eating.  
  
No one spoke much after that, Harry knew Ron was probably rethinking what he had just heard about Hermione, and, knowing Ron, he was probably going to believe that she WAS turning into some kind of slut. But Harry knew Hermione better than that, Hermione turning into a skank was like the end of the world. Why, that seemed just about as impossible as Hermione sleeping with Malfoy. And Harry was positive the world would be coming to an end if Hermione had slept with Malfoy.

. . x . .  
  
Hermione felt like skipping to the Library that night. She loved completed homework, there was nothing more satisfying then that beside the time she lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but notice boys from the Slytherin table stare as she left the Great Hall, wearing shorter skirts seemed to work like a charm. But she couldn't sell herself to much, she was after all, in a long term relationship and she wouldn't want to screw it up.   
  
She couldn't wait to get to the library, but was stopped when someone placed a gentle, yet withered hand on her shoulder. Hermione paused and turned to see who it was. Professor McGonagal was looking down at her with a serious look plastered on her old thin face.   
  
"What is it, Proffessor?" Hermione asked sweetly, using her suck up voice. "It's not a crime to leave the Great Hall early to get to the library on time, i should think."   
  
A small weak grin crept from the corners of her thin lips. McGonagal's smile was lopsided yet satisfying to Hermione, she never did it often. "No, Miss Granger. I just wanted you to know that Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after dinner before you head down to the library." she said, the seriousness regaining in her sagged face.  
  
"W-What about?" Hermione asked with a hint of alarm in her tone. It was next to never that she was ever called down to see the headmaster, except of course, about her time turner.   
  
The professor didn't answer, but instead she sternly added. "Your expected to be there. See you tomorrow in classes." she finished before turning to go back into the Great Hall.   
  
Hermione's head was buzzing, what was this about? McGonagal didn't look to impressed, was she in some sort of trouble? But she was sure she hadn't done anything wrong laitly...

. . x . .  
  
"Harry, would you like to walk with me to the Gryffindor tower?" Ginny Weasley's voice asked, startling Harry slightly as he finished his dinner. Supper was ending and students left and right were noisily piling out of the Great Hall and to their towers. Harry felt his face go red and nodded toward the fifteen year old red head standing with her hands crossed behind her.  
  
Standing and taking her hand nervously, the two began to the Gryffindor tower together in silence, being some of the last students to exit the Hall.   
  
"Why were you looking at Hermione that way tonight?" Ginny asked her boyfriend sounding worried. She gave his hand a light squeeze.  
  
"I-I wasn't." Harry denied, stuttering again. Great, now THAT was convincing.   
  
Nonetheless Ginny seemed to believe him, or want to believe him for the most part because she didn't speak a word further about the subject.   
  
After a long while she finally asked sweetly, "Do you have a lot of homework to, Harry? We could finish it together."  
  
Harry felt a tight knot form in his stiff throat as she flashed him a seductive look, tugging his arm closer and closer to chest. He had never seen this side to Ginny before, he had always seen her as the sweet virgin, nothing more. But, nevertheless, he couldn't resist his arm rubbing up against her hard chest as she walked, it was to 'unboyfriendish' of him to pull away..."Sorry Gin." he apologized as politely as he could. "I've already got all my homework done in detention today." He lied, feeling the knot in his throat swell.  
  
It didn't look as though Ginny was buying it, she lowered her freckled face looking slightly hurt. It pained Harry to think that she was feeling this way over what he had said.   
  
"We have school tomorrow, we should get some sleep." he assured her, though it didn't lighten the situation much. "But wanna get together after classes?" he added, giving into the troubled expression of the young Gryffindor.   
  
A delicate smile formed across her glossy lips at his words as she gave a quick nod in response. Harry smiled back, feeling better with himself now that she was okay. He knew she really liked him and he could tell, he hated making her feel harmed the slightest bit.   
  
When they reached the common room Harry bidded Ginny goodnight before she left the girls dormoritory. "Night Harry." she smiled back at him before turning to scale the massive oak steps to her room.   
  
When she was gone and out of ear shot Harry turned to the pair of eyes he felt glaring at him. "Why do you do this?" he asked looking angered.  
  
"What? Walk your sister to the tower?" Harry asked hotly.  
  
"I know you don't have feelings for her, Harry. Please don't pretend for her sake okay?"

. . x . .  
  
""Ah, Miss Hermione Granger. Please sit." Professor Dumbledore told the brunette waiting nervously before him. Hermione obeyed at once feeling grateful to be sitting anyway. Before Hermione could open her mouth to question as to why she was here, Dumbledore said. "You may be wondering why your here. And I do know that what you will hear tonight may sound shocking to you and you may not believe it at first but--"  
  
"What is it?" Hermione blurted feeling all the same impatient and curious.   
  
"But," he continued. "I think it's time you know who your true parents are, Miss Granger."  
  
"Thats silly." Hermione stated in disbelief." I know who my 'true' parents are. They're muggles. I was a muggle born."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head strongly and slowly at the Gryffindor. Hermione's face had become most frightened, she looked a bit shaken and found herself speechless before the Headmaster. It couldn't be true but why on earth would he tell a lie?  
  
"Then who were my parents?"  
  
"I believe..." He trailed off looking out the window and into the distance of the forever forest. "That it was about sixteen years ago..." he continued. "You were born among the followers of Lord Voldemort." he told her quietly, holding up a hand to shush what he knew was coming. "Your parents, dark wizards as they were, didn't expect to raise a child of any sort and on the 5th of October, they unwillingly received you."  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. What he was saying, it just couldn't be true. "Are you saying i was adopted?" she questioned, her chocolate brown eyes widened across her stunned expression.  
  
"Fortunately your parents were closely related to Snape and when he heard the news of your birth he announced to me at once you were up for adoption." Dumbledore explained giving her a slow nod in completion.  
  
"I don't understand." she stated with a slight quiver in her shaky voice. "You gave me to muggles?"  
  
"Something told me that you would be a very capable and responsible student so--"   
  
Hermione felt outraged but still didn't know quite what to think. "So your saying, all my life, I was ridiculed for being a mudblood when really I'm..." she trailed off, loosing her voice.  
  
"A pureblood." he finished for her, though there was really no point. "But your muggle parents, they seemed so happy and willing to have a witch in the family. And they love you very dearly as if you were their own."  
  
Hermione could no longer sustain her watery eyes from shedding a tear and the saltiness began to sting her flesh as one trickled down. She didn't want to cry in front of the Headmaster so she dropped her head in her hands in shame. This was a nightmare! Why did he have to have told her this? She would have gladly went about her life without this horrid fact that she was born of dark parents, haunting forever.  
  
**end chapter one . . x**  
  
that chapter was a lot longer than I hoped it to be =D I hope none of you got bored with it because it was indeed a very boring chapter XD don't worry it gets eventful soon... so review in the mean time if you want me to continue with it =D   
  
33


	2. Unintentional

**Internal Wounds .. x  
  
Impaired Heart .. x**  
  
. . x . .  
  
**Chapter Two .. x Unintentional**  
  
(" . . x . . "refers to changing of POV )  
  
Hermione stood alone in the dim deserted classroom, her back facing the closed door behind her. Her head was buzzing of so many things yet there was no one here tonight to share them with. It made her ache inside that again he was late, but stood strongly and awaited his arrival. She had to let him know, she was waiting all night since the meeting with Dumbledore to see his face. But where was he? Sometimes she couldn't help wonder why she always came right on time when she knew she would be here alone for what seemed like 15 minutes. Maybe he wasn't as anxious in seeing her.   
  
After what seemed longer than usual, she heard the door give a low moan as it creaked open. Anger began to boil in the pit of her stomach, why did he always make her wait? She heard the door shut behind him and felt his warm welcoming breath hit her neck, sending goosebumps through her body. Suddenly all anger faded away at the feel of his smooth wet lips planting kisses down her neck as he rested his hands on her stiff arms. Feeling more relaxed at the sound of his breath she decided to let his lateness go yet again. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." he said back calmly as she turned to face him. His metallic silver eyes searched hers as she looked up at his light complex face. The dim flames from the fire place reflected against him warmly, making her forget how mad she had been at him. She could never hold a grudge long against that athletic form and silky blond hair.   
  
Where were you? Is what she felt like asking, curious as to what his excuse would be. "Guess what I found out today?" she asked instead, skipping right to the point.   
  
"What?" Draco asked, beginning to look somewhat curious. His sweet smelling fragrance drawing nearer.   
  
"Dumbledore, he told me that...that I was adopted. I'm not a muggle-born..." she finally replied, fighting the quiver from her voice as she spoke.   
  
He raised a perfect eyebrow in disbelief. "Is this like that time in fifth year, when you told me the sorting hat lied when he put me in Slytherin?"  
  
Hermione gave a small laugh. She had said that last year when she first discovered Malfoy's softer side. "Not exactly."  
  
Draco's eyebrow lowered and his tone grew noticeably softer. "Are you saying you were adopted by muggles then? Your parents were pureblooded?" he questioned.  
  
She nodded. "They were followers of Voldemort, Death Eaters I suppose." Hermione told him quietly, looking down at the floor, a knot was beginning to form in her throat, the words seemed worse out loud. "Do you think being a pureblood is an alright reason to let people know about us?"  
  
He didn't answer, Hermione understood that was probably a no.

. . x . .  
  
Harry lied stiffly awake that night, not being able to go to sleep. He couldn't get her out of his head, even when he slept. His flesh was hot and stuck against his over sized white night shirt, it was a steamy muggy night. He couldn't take his mind off of her beautiful cinnamon colored eyes. Her tall slender body, it held all the right curves. The way her school shirts fit her tightly around her tiny waste and her bust. The way she occasionally wore those white revealing shirts.   
  
His heavy breath caught in his chest. What was he doing? Why was he feeling this way? These feelings of his were unintentional. His chest ached in guilt for ever thinking of his best friend for more than a friend. Kicking his thick blankets off of his hot body, Harry let out a deep sigh. He needed a walk or something to clear his head.   
  
Harry stumbled out of bed and made his way for the bathroom. The bright lights of the bathroom stung his eyes as he looked back at his reflection and turned on the tap, letting ice cold water run. He ran his clammy palms through his damp jet black hair before running them under the cool water and splashing it against his face. The icey droplets soaked and cooled his flesh gladly as they trickled down his face.

. . x . .  
  
Hermione flopped against the scarlet sofa, it was 2:00 a.m and she no one would be awake, but some how she wished someone was. She seemed so alone down in the common room by herself.   
  
The fireplace blazed warm and scented flames, making her feel heated. Hermione began to fan herself, feeling her back grow hotter. She removed her robe and school vest so that she was left in her white button up shirt, feeling relieved from her thick clothing. She flicked a curled strand of hair out of her face and lent back further into the cushy couch.   
  
How could her parents have lied to her, her whole entire life? Her mother had always called her 'HER special little girl' but, now she really wasn't...she was someone else's. And the fact that she didn't know who they were, and probably didn't want to was bad enough to.   
  
Hermione felt her throat clog again and her eyes began to water, making the fire before her distorted. Then, she heard foot steps, coming from her right. Hermione whipped her eyes from her tears as her head snapped in the direction of the approaching student.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry's voice asked. "Why are you out of bed?"  
  
**end chapter two . . x**  
  
Okay, bit of a shorter chapter. And yes, yet again, boring -- does a dance BUT DON'T' FRET! THE EVENTS ARE SOON TO COME YET! heh...i rhymed... Review if you wish for me to continue!  
  
**_thaankkss goess tooo . ._**   
  
**Twilight's Daughter** (I have written more =D) x **EyEluvBOB-XX** (You have to have been kidding when you said interesting =D but I can assure you that it IS heading in a very interesting direction =D lol thanks for the review) x **Yeah** (omg sorry bout that I might have did it again in this chapter...would it help if I indicated who's POV it was? Glad you thought it was good though =D) x **Gwenivive** (I updated rather quickly ...well only because I'll be out of town tomorrow...thankies for you review!!!) Thats it my special four reviewers! ..might have used to many =Ds  
  
33


	3. The Torture Within My Soul

**Internal Wounds .. x  
  
Impaired Heart .. x**  
  
. . x . .  
  
**Chapter Three .. x The Torture Within My Soul  
**  
(". . x . ."refers to changing of POV )  
  
**WARNING x** sexual scene lies before you . .  
  
I realize the fic rating, this is one of the few chapters, you can choose to not read the graphic scenes if you wish =D   
  
x  
  
Harry felt his face go flush at the teen sitting with her skirt riding up her thighs on the common room sofa. Her white shirt was half unbuttoned revealing a slight hint of cleavage, it was thin enough that her black bra was visible through it.  
  
"What are YOU doing up?" she echoed, looking him up and down.   
  
Harry felt a wave of excitement run through him as she did so, was she checking him out? He couldn't help notice the tears welling up in her eyes nonetheless and retreated to her side on the sofa.   
  
"Whats wrong, Mione?" he asked with a sympathetic look.   
  
"Nothing." she told him, looking down at her knees.   
  
Harry felt slightly annoyed, why was it that she wasn't telling him? "Your crying." he told her gently, placing a warm hand on her thigh. Harry hadn't realized the move he had made on her until the brunette shot his hand a curious look. "Are you alright?" he asked nervously, trying to ignore the softness of her skin or how close his hand was to running up her skirt.   
  
"Never been better." she replied quietly, taking her watery eyes off of his hand finally and up into his eyes. Harry choked, her eyes were so beautiful.  
  
"You sure?" he finally asked her, not taking his eyes away from hers as tears began to streak down her cheeks. "People don't usually say that when they cry."  
  
Hermione dropped her delicate face into her hands and sobbed, "I'm not crying."   
  
"What are you hiding from me, Hermione? I'm your best friend you can tell me." He was her best friend, yet he felt this way for her. It didn't make any sense at all.  
  
She only dug her face into her hands deeper and turned away, Harry lent in closer to her, his lips hovering closely to her ear.   
  
"I was at a meeting with Dumbledore." she chocked over spilled tears, he could hardly make out her words from her muffled voice in her hands. Harry waited patiently for her to continue. Finally the pretty Gryffindor raised her head from her hands, her face wet from her tears. "He told me ...th-that I was adopted." she sobbed.   
  
Harry raised an eye brow at her, sure it was something anyone would get upset about and he understood not knowing his real parents, but something told him that wasn't why she was crying. "Hermione, it's alright." was all he could say to comfort her.   
  
Then she threw herself at him, her face meeting his hard chest forcefully as she began to cry louder into his shirt. Harry didn't know quite how to react at first but simple hugged her back, after he got over the fact that when she had dived into him his hand had slid some ways up her skirt. He felt his ears grow hot.  
  
"I'm pureblooded!" her muffled voice cried into his chest. "My parents were Death Eaters! What would people think if they found out?! That I belong in Slytherin?!" Was what she saying true? That after all this time of Malfoy calling her a mudblood, after all the ridicule she had to put up with...she was a pureblood all along? His eyes swelled with shock. He couldn't believe it. Hermione's parents were Death Eaters?   
  
"But your not in Slytherin." Harry pointed out dumbly, though it actually was a pretty good point. "Your in Gryffindor, so what if your parents were dark? Your not."  
  
For some odd reason Hermione only cried harder into his shirt, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly with fist fulls of his shirt. Harry almost felt her pain. "You make me sound like I'm so great." she sniffed, removing her lips from his shirt slightly so that he could hear her better. "I'm the most hated thing in all of Gryffindor! Hardly anyone will talk to me."  
  
Harry felt that Hermione's foolish change of subject wasn't necessary, but nonetheless reassured her, "Lots of people like you." he paused as Hermione flashed him a look of disbelief. "I like you." he finished, feeling that he said to much.  
  
"Right, I'm your friend Harry. Of course you do." Hermione spat, refusing to be comforted by Harry's polite gesture.   
  
"Hermione...I..." he trailed off, was this it? Was he going to tell her? Let her know that he thought of her in that way?...But what would it do it their friendship?  
  
"Y-yes?" Hermione urged, looking puzzled.  
  
"...I like you--" That was it, there was no turning back now. "I like you more...than a friend."

. . x . .  
  
Hermione's sobs came to a sudden halt. Had she heard wrong? "W-what?" she asked, not believing her ears.   
  
"I like you." he repeated softly.  
  
This couldn't be, Harry was her best friend! And she was seeing Draco...this wouldn't have happened if Harry had known most likely. Should she just tell him that she had feelings for Draco and not him? But no words came out, Hermione was speechless before him. Then finally she stuttered, "Harry...I-I had no idea...Why?"  
  
There was a pause, the two didn't say anything. Hermione took a long look into Harry's deep ocean green eyes, exposed rather than shielded behind a glasses lens. Hermione never really took in what handsome eyes he had. They shone with innocence and brilliance. She suddenly wish she had green eyes as brilliant as his.   
  
Suddenly Hermione felt Harry's warm hand on her face, wiping away the remaining tears that were on her cheeks. Hermione was of lose of words, this touch was something new. The feeling this was giving her...she had never felt it before. She watched as he lent in and mindlessly aloud his lips to embrace hers, curious of what it felt like.   
  
Hermione let his lips lap hers madly in a passionate kiss and slowly she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. Just as she felt his soft wet tongue collide with hers, he pulled away.

. . x . .  
  
What had he been doing? Harry couldn't believe he had just been shoving his tongue down his best friends throat! He couldn't help admit that he had enjoyed it for the most part. The two were panting heavily, he was craving more of her, she tasted so good..."Sorry." he apologized.   
  
Obviously there was no need to for she gave him another long hard look and took a hand full of his shirt and pushed her lips back onto his. It was the best kiss ever, they both madly swapped saliva, knowing that having this between a friend was forbidden. Harry couldn't get enough of her taste. He could feel her heavy breathing in his open mouth. Hermione began to run her hands through his hair smoothly as his tongue traveled to every reachable point in her mouth, the more they kissed the more exciting it got.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione managed to moan regardless to his tongue in her mouth. Harry was starting to grow hot by the sound of her saying his name like that, he wanted to hear it again.  
  
Harry ran his hand up her shirt, feeling her soft flat stomach, he ran it past her stomach and further up. Something made him pause. Was it alright for him to touch her this way? Hermione grabbed hold of his hand just as he was retreating it and forced it down her bra, allowing him to feel her velvet firm chest. Harry felt himself harden at the sound of her moans as he massaged her, her nipple growing hard beneath his touch. They continued to kiss more harder, making him grow more excited.  
  
Finally breaking from the kiss, Hermione climbed on top of him and aggressively pushed him down so that he sat back against the soft cushions of the couch. She began to run her hands up his shirt also, massaging his stomach muscles tauntingly. She took hold of the bottom of his T-shirt to remove it. Harry released her chest and lifted his arms to help her do so. Hermione wasted no time lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it aside.   
  
The sexy teen sitting upright on top of him, smiled down at his torso, looking pleased with what was before her. There was no doubt Harry had the sexy athletic body any male or female longed for, a strong chest, fit biceps, abs, basically the whole package really. She lent forward, her warm breath hitting his chest. She planted kisses along his flesh with her tongue, making him melt in the moment. She worked her way up towards his neck, stopping to suck on his eye lobe.   
  
Harry restlessly unbuttoned Hermiones top to reveal a delicate, thin, laced black bra. Hermione's breath gave a small quiver of pleasure as he slowly unhooked her bra from the front and let it hang at her sides. She was perfect, just as Harry had imagined her to be. It was his turn to grin, he placed his hands on her soft firm back and pushed her forward causing her chest to meet his mouth. He sucked passionately as Hermione grasped the scarlet couch in excitement, making small noises of pleasure.  
  
So many things were running through his mind, but there was no turning back now...he wanted this. He wanted her. More than anything above all in this delightful moment of passion he longed for only to long.

. . x . .  
  
Hermione bit her lower lip, fighting the temptation to cry out in pleasure and most likely wake a sleeping student. The danger of getting caught only made it more adventurous. She was loving this, she knew she was. And it was all to wrong, "forbidden." she thought, clutching the velvet blood covering of the sofa in delight. But there was no turning back now, she wanted him. She had no clue why. It just felt naughty and she was loving it.   
  
She let out a loud moan as Harry started kiss her chest with his velvet tongue more violently, attempting not to keep in mind it was her best friend that was causing her this pleasure. He planted kisses up her neck, breaking away from her chest. The kisses reminded her of those she had received tonight with Draco. Harry met her mouth and kissed her hard.   
  
Hermione mindlessly pulled down Harry's boxers and found the right position for her hand on his package. Noticing how well sized he was, Hermione began to stroke him, not realizing any longer what she was doing. Hermione felt a jolt of excitement run through her just from watching Harry tilt his head back in pleasure and moan loudly in over whelming delight. She stroked him faster and faster, enjoying Harry's loud moans but hoping no one in their dormitories would hear. She stopped, suddenly, before Harry could reach his climax.  
  
"Shit." he cursed into her ear. "Keep going...." he pleaded in a whisper.  
  
She must have put the least thought in what she was doing before she removed her lingerie that night, because she had no clue what she was thinking at the moment when she positioned herself on her best friend and made love to him...  
  
Everything seemed like a big blur in the moment for the brunette. Nothing else mattered then except the pleasure shooting through her like millions of rain droplets running through her veins. Had it never come to mind that Harry was beneath her that lonely night? Had it occurred to her what he was thinking? What he had felt...? All she had done was obeyed him when he told her to keep going, but what had it cost her...  
  
Harry grasped her waist firmly with his strong hands as they went at it. Their breath getting louder and louder, knowing it would end soon but not knowing what they would have after they finished. Then finally, Hermione cursed out in pleasure and went limp on him after reaching her climax. Harry was panting heavily beneath her when she climbed off of him, covered in his juices. Hermione did up her bra and top and retrieved her panties and robes before turning to Harry. He hadn't moved from his position on the couch yet, he was still panting hard as he remained sitting with his back pressed into the sofa cushions. She had every intention of leaving him that way.  
  
She whispered a spell that would clean up the mess as Harry finally pulled up his boxers and reached for his shirt. Hermione was rather confused with herself, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before whispering him good night and heading to the girls dormitories where she knew she would not get any sleep tonight.   
  
What on earth had she just done?  
  
**end chapter three . . x**  
  
Ookay so the end wasn't that graphic, I wasn't really in the mood to right anything graphic actually. Either way it would still suck ass =D hope you'll review anyway   
  
3


	4. Blends of Betrayel sorry for late update

**Internal Wounds .. x**  
  
**Impaired Heart .. x**  
  
. . x . .  
  
**Chapter Four .. x Blends of Betrayal**  
  
(" . . x . . "refers to changing of POV )  
  
There was a shuffle in Hermione's no-longer-proud stride that morning. She felt terrible, and sick to her stomach. She had gotten the least bit of sleep last night but was more than grateful that it was a Saturday and she wouldn't have to put up with classes. The one thing that lightened her mood as she slumped through the corridors early that morning was the sun light spilling through the windows and the cloudless blue sky awaiting her outside.   
  
What she needed after breakfast, she decided, was some fresh air to clear her mind of guilt and everything else that was weighing her down. Whatever it was was making her feel like 300 pounds.   
  
There was no one at the Gryffindor table when she sat down for breakfast, it was way to early. Hermione felt socially disoriented, eating alone like this, it was unusual, but luckily breakfast went by fast, seeing as she didn't eat much.   
  
Yesterday she had been an innocent 16 year old girl worrying about nothing but homework completion and now she had her head inflated with all this Potter nonsense! She thought this bitterly to herself before heading back to the Gryffindor tower. She was hoping she could have grabbed better shoes for it had rained last night, before anyone was up and about. Unfortunately the halls were beginning to flood with hungry students heading for breakfast. Hermione swept her way passed each student headed in the opposite direction in annoyance.   
  
It wasn't long before she spotted Harry and Ron slowly making their progress down the corridors. Every nerve in her body was telling her to turn around, or hide, or do whatever! She had no intention what so ever of seeing Harry that morning. But nothing in her body seemed to reply when her brain screamed to avoid them, she was glued to the spot.   
  
"Hey Mione!" Ron greeted cheerfully as he and Harry drew nearer. To late, there was nothing she could do now. "Ate breakfast already have you? Boy, you've been on a tight schedule lately haven't you?"   
  
Hermione glanced over to Harry then at the ground. It seemed Ron had no clue what had gone on the night before, then again, Hermione hadn't expected him to have known either. "Lo Ron." she replied hoarsely, still concentrating on the floor.   
  
"Ron, go ahead to breakfast will you? I'll catch up." Harry finally murmured to Hermione's horror. She glanced up to see Ron flash her and Harry a queer look before shaking his head and continuing down the buzzing hall.   
  
Hermione looked into Harry's face and managed an "I'm-not-ready-to-talk" face but Harry ignored and it asked, "Look, can I please just tell you something?" He dragged the hesitant brunette behind a corner and away from a group of chattering Slytherins. Hermione refused to look into Harry's emerald eyes, feeling a jolt of pain sting her in the back of the head when she did so, it was guilt. She was sorry for using him last night, she truly was. She just wished she could go back and undo what she did. Harry continued talking...  
  
. . x . .  
  
"Wake up dumbass!"  
  
The most pleasant awakening he had received in months. Draco Malfoy moaned and rolled over in his twisted bed sheets, attempting to ignore the annoyed roommate standing over his bed.   
  
"You lazy ass little-" Blaise was cut short by something completely alarming, and rude, that Draco had suggested he do. He couldn't entirely understand him for his face was in his pillow, but he knew quite well it wasn't pretty.   
  
Draco felt his pillow get yanked out from under him and his head landed smack into the mattress face first. Slowly, Draco lifted himself up, rubbing his forehead. Why was it that Hogwarts had such hard mattresses? He squinted through the stinging bright light flooding the room and saw Blaise Zabini clutching his pillow looking angered.  
  
"It's Ten!" Blaise shouted at his blinded friend.   
  
"And?" Draco groaned rolling onto his back, attempting to untwist his sheets. It wasn't unusual for Draco and Blaise to fight like this, it was just simply how it was. Then again Draco couldn't have had a better friend if he tried, he was no good at treating people like an equal and Zabini was just the same, that's why they could stand each other.   
  
"Merlin, Quidditch practice!" Zabini hollered, throwing his pillow back at him.   
  
It collided with Draco's chest rather roughly but he ignored it. "Shit!" he cursed, scrambling out of bed. This had to be the fourth practice he was late for, they just started to damn early. Every member of the Slytherin house team was expected to arrive at the Quidditch pitch, 10:00 sharp and not a minute later. "You should have woke me up earlier!" Draco complained, ripping off his night shirt and tossing it to the floor.   
  
Blaise rolled his eyes at the messy haired 16 year old as he darted around the room frantically and shirtless. "The drapes ARE open. People CAN see you dress Malfoy." Zabini pointed out with a laugh, Draco knew he was just loving this.   
  
"Where the fuck are my Quidditch robes?" he spat, ignoring what Blaise had said.   
  
"Right where you left them, shoved under your bed." his friend told him, pointing to the green colored bundle poking out from under his bed hangings. Draco dived for them, throwing on his Quidditch shirt. "Where else would they be?" Blaise asked, rolling his dark eyes.  
  
"It's not my fault those bloody elves don't do their job!" Draco shot as he finished getting dressed.   
  
Again, Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco. "Not since you scared the last one out of here because you woke up in the middle of the night because he was fluffing your pillows!"  
  
"It's not very efficient for them to be going around waking people up like that!" Draco argued in his defense as he heading for the bathroom and began to fix his bed head hair. It was true, that had been months ago and ever since his roommates had to suffer an untidy room because every house elf in Hogwarts refused to return there. "Anyways, I gotta split." Draco told him, ending the pointless argument they were having before dashing out into the common room.   
  
"You forgot your gear!" Blaise cried after him referring to Draco's Quidditch padding. Screw it, Draco thought as he rushed out into the busy corridor, there was no time for that. If he didn't make it to the pitch in less than a minute, he would be fifteen minutes late and therefore would have to pay the price dearly, being the fourth time and all. His captain pretty much hated him for it now and if he kept it up he'd be kicked off the team for sure.   
  
Draco hadn't been much of a seeker, more of a slacker was all. But this year they had a new captain and he was really hardcore and whipped Draco right into shape, he had become the best in all of Slytherin and no one could take his place if he got kicked off. That was one thing he had to hand to his captain. On top of that, he had probably crammed more physical exercise into Draco's system than he would ever need.   
  
He swept passed students as they hurried to breakfast left to right. He couldn't be late, he wasn't looking forward to another work out this practice like the last punishment for his tardiness.  
  
He approached a group of chattering Slytherin fifth years as he hurried down the hall. He had seen most of them around but had never had a complete conversation with them before his in life. "Hey Malfoy." one of them greeted to his disappointment. "Off to Quidditch practice I'm guessing." the boy said to him, judging by his robe, yes, obviously he was. He nodded in response, wanting to leave without making any rude gestures that were aching to escape his lips. "Man, Chect hates it when your late doesn't he?" That was the name of his captain...everyone called him by his last name, EVERYONE.  
  
"Yeah. So I better get going..." Draco told the group feeling really impatient. They nodded him off and with that he turned to begin down the hall again.  
  
"Again, I'm sorry for feeling for you this way...or thinking of you this way, Hermione...But--"  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What the fuck...?" It had been Potter's voice from around a near by corner. What had he just said? Feelings? For Hermione, HIS girl?  
  
Then Hermione's shaken voice emerged from behind the corner also. "....Harry, what I did last night - what WE did last night - it was foolish and I'm sorry if it meant something to you, but it didn't to me and --"  
  
Draco felt something boil in the pit of his stomach, it was rage. If they were talking about what he THOUGHT they were talking about...He had every intention in his body to break up their little conversation and confront to Hermione that he had heard what she said, she was cheating on him. His heart ached when he thought it. Why? Why would she do something like this to him? AND POTTER? How thick could she be to mess something like what they had up? Why couldn't it have been him to have? A lump began to form in Draco's throat, making it hard for him to swallow. He was curious and continued to listen in.  
  
"Uuh...weren't you heading off to Quidditch practice?" the annoying Slytherin boy asked.   
  
Draco was contentrating on Hermione and Potters voices from near the stone brick wall. The voices became muffled as they lowered themselves. Draco fought to make out what they were saying but only caught it when Hermione began to shout at Harry about how it had taken two people to have done what they did last night.   
  
"Malfoy!?" The fifth year shouted again.  
  
Draco jumped up, oh no practice... Draco would rather do 50 push ups with his left arm then stand here and listen to anymore of this anyways, it was shredding his heart listening to them talk about it.   
  
Shaking his head vigorously, Draco continued down the hall, breaking into a run. But why did she betray him like this? Why? What had he done? How was Potter better than him? He hated him with a passion...he would never forgive Hermione for this.   
  
**end chapter four . . x**  
  
I was in a very hyper mood when I wrote the part where Draco was getting ready for Quidditch practice....I think it shows to ...somehow I managed to get them to talk about house elves O.o The beginning of the next chapter was definitely supposed to be part of this one but I'm confused to as whether my chapters are to long for you guys

33


End file.
